


Son of a Bitch

by firefly124



Series: 2014 Advent Drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Community: adventdrabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2729240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is still getting used to Christmas in the bunker.  Dean is unamused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Son of a Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Written to [this prompt](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/1Alisanne1/media/739281_zps74432bf4.jpg.html) for [adventdrabbles](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/).

“Cas?”

“Yes, Dean?”

“What is that ugly-ass thing hanging up next to the tree?”

“I don't understand.”

“How do you not …? Never mind. Did Sam hang that up?”

“The picture?”

“Yes.”

“No, but he said you'd like it. Was he incorrect?”

“Damn right he was 'incorrect'!”

“I didn't say he'd like it, I said he looked like it!”

“That would be inaccurate. It doesn't look like you, Dean. You're handsome, unlike that image, though the expression you are now wearing is strikingly similar.”

“Son of a bitch.”


End file.
